


Untitled III

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, moments of jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: Finn and Kylo are a couple and this is how everyone finds out.
Relationships: Finn/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Untitled III

I.Starkiller Base

Kylo had the sanitation green uniform down in memory. The way it felt under his hands, the sounds it made when he’d take it off either quickly or slowly. More than the uniform, he knows the body that wears it the best.

Kylo waits at the end of the corridor, in the darkness, there is a small alcove right next to the sanitation supplies closet. He can hear the wheels of a cart moving through the corridor accompanied by a soft humming. Kylo waits until the perfect moment and reaches out, his arms wrapping around FN-2187 and pulls him in the small alcove. 

FN-2187 shrieks at first until he realizes it’s Kylo that has a hold of him.

“Kylo!” FN-2187 shouts while playfully pushing Kylo’s chest. He intended to push Kylo back but there wasn’t that much space in this small alcove. 

Kylo doesn’t have his helmet on so FN-2187 can see that small smirk that turns to hushed laughter. 

“You should have seen your face, Eight-Seven,” Kylo teased.

“Anyone would react like that!” FN-2187 responds while crossing his arms. “Besides, you’ve been gone for weeks.”

Kylo could clearly see the small pout, and he hums as he pulls FN-2187 closer to him. “Miss me?” Kylo asked before he placed a quick kiss on FN-2187’s cheek.

“Of course, I did.”

“I missed you too, Eight-Seven,” Kylo said as he tilted FN-2187 lips towards him. “Now, let’s make up for lost time.”

Eight-Seven didn’t have time to respond, but it wasn’t like he was going to protest the idea. Kylo’s lips met his and it felt like the very first kiss, FN-2187 couldn’t get enough of this feeling. 

The kiss started off slow, taking their time as they held onto each other. The pacing gradually increased just like their passion had been building up for one another. Kylo couldn’t contain himself as his hands started to roam Eight-Seven’s body. His hands sliding down the standard green fabric worn by sanitation troopers. Kylo’s hands slid over FN-2187’s waist on its way to grab one of his many assets.

FN-2187 pressed closer to Kylo as his hands wrapped around Kylo’s neck, twirling the soft ends of his hair around his fingers. They rubbed against each other and exchanged hushed passions with one another. 

The small alcove was too small for them to move but that doesn’t mean they didn’t try. In their efforts, they tripped. It could have been Kylo, FN-2187, or perhaps it was both of them that led to them laying on the floor. Kylo used the force to soften FN-2187's fall as his head landed not far from the sanitation supply closet door.

Kylo laughs softly, “you okay?”

“I’m better than okay,” FN-2187 said as he leaned up to resume their previous activities. 

Perhaps because they were lost in reuniting with each other that they didn’t hear the feet walking down the corridor. Perhaps because this corridor rarely got foot traffic, besides the droids, they didn’t think it would be possible for anyone to walk in on them.

And yet, here they are, laying on the floor when two stormtroopers from FN-2187’s squad walk upon them. 

“FN-2187?” FN-2199 calls out causing both of them to freeze. FN-2199 looks at his squad leader in a compromising position. FN-2199 looks at the man on top of his squad leader, the black clothes, and the ratty cape immediately gives away his identity. FN-2199 knew in an instant not to comment on their identity--his fellow FN-squad member was not so bright.

“Knight Master Ren?!” FN-2003 called out, his jaw-dropping. “Eight-Seven you and the Knight Master are--”

“Kriffin’ stars, Slip,” FN-2199 said as he cut of his fellow trooper by clasping his hand over FN-2003’s mouth tightly. “There’s got to be an extent to how slow you can be.”

Kylo glared up at FN-2199 and FN-2199 felt a slight sense of fear while FN-2187 covered his face from embarrassment. 

“We won’t tell anyone, will we, Slip?” FN-2003 nodded as FN-2199 continued to talk them out from being killed. Sure his squad leader was shacking up with Kylo Ren but that wasn’t a guarantee for their safety. 

“Phasma sent us to look for you, Eight-Seven. Uh, we’ll tell her that Kylo Ren requested you to.. to.. clean his quarters! Yes! You’re cleaning his quarters because it was that or... perish! That’s what we’ll tell her.” 

“Kriff! C’mon, Slip.” FN-2199 said he pulled FN-2003 along with him. It wasn’t easy at first since his squad member was frozen in his step.

As soon as they left Kylo started laughing low and quiet.

“That’s not funny,” FN-2187 responded with a groan.

“Oh? You must admit that it was just a little,” Kylo said as he bit his lip. “You know, it could have been much worse.”

“How so?” FN-2187 asked, raising his brow.

“If they showed up a little later they would have found us doing more than kissing,” Kylo answered while licking his lips. 

Kylo leans forward to FN-2187 who pushes him back and Kylo pouts. “Let’s go, Kylo.”

“Are we ending it here? Already?” Kylo asked as he watched FN-2187 get up from the ground. 

“I have to clean your quarters, Knight Master Ren.” FN-2187 answered as he arranged his uniform.

Kylo smirks, “yeah, since I've been gone there’s been this intense build-up that needs your expertise.” 

FN-2187’s face heated up quickly, “oh my stars,” FN-2187 said as he quickly walked away.

Kylo caught up easily, “oh, about your squad members-”

“They won’t tell anyone.”

“Oh I know, but I wouldn’t mind if they did,” Kylo said, speaking truthfully.

II. Training Simulator 

Phasma and Hux had been in the middle of their weekly walk routine. They would simply walk the halls together as Hux would discuss future developments. The walk gave them the opportunity to see if anything first hand needed to be taken care of, which could be an opening in their defensives or maintenance issues. It was easier for people to file reports, but Phasma enjoyed her talks with Hux like this. As much as she respected Hux, she knew that he could go on and on.

“That’s strange,” Hux called out as they walked in the training ward. “There’s a simulation going on right now.”

It was odd indeed, it was lights out for all troopers except those on patrol duties. Phasma knew that it couldn’t have been anyone in command since they prefer to go to the shooting range. She thought of Kylo Ren but knew that the Knight Master had his own personal training area. Hux got tired of Kylo destroying stormtrooper equipment and the stormtroopers. Phasma admits that giving Kylo his own training space made it much easier to plan out the troopers' training schedule without having to plan around the ticking time bomb.

“Should we check it out?”

They approached the console and Phasma’s eyes squinted as she read it. It stated her favorite trooper was in the room. It was unlike FN-2187 to break curfew, but she and Hux had always granted him permission to use the training facilities out of the allotted time slots. 

“I’ll handle this,” Phasma told Hux. “You should turn in for the night.”

“Very well, if anything comes up you know how to reach me,” Hux stated before he walked away and headed towards his personal accommodations.

After Hux had walked away, Phasma punched in her credentials to gain access to the room.

Before she took one step into the room, she was ready to take three steps out. Between the rest of the ship and the training simulators was a glass hallway that was there for observation. They didn’t hear Phasma walk in and Phasma thanked the stars they didn’t. 

She saw her favorite trooper riding Kylo Ren--FN-2187 was fornicating with the most dangerous man on this ship. She could feel anger boiling inside her--was Kylo Ren forcing himself on her troopers? That was one thing she would not stand. Her opinion quickly changed as she watched FN-2187 wrap his arms around Kylo’s neck and kissed him passionately. What was going on between them? FN-2187, the best of the best, reduced to--

“ _ Leave now, _ ” Phasma heard in her head. Her eyes immediately snapped up and Kylo was glaring at her. “ _ Get out! I’ll discuss this with you later.”  _

Phasma didn’t need to be told twice, she turned on her heels and left FN-2187 with Kylo. Hours later and Phamsa was pacing in her room and each second her worry and anger grew. They should have ended hours ago, it shouldn’t be taking them this long.

Phasma’s head instantly turned towards her door when she heard the knock. She didn’t waste any time as she went to open it and pulled Ren inside her room.

Her pull was rough and quick, somewhat surprising the knight master. She let go quickly to lock her doors, and Kylo wasn’t prepared and ended up on the floor. Phasma stood above Kylo with her hands on her hips, “what’s your intention with FN-2187? Stars help you if you are forcing yourself on him.”

“No one is forcing anyone,” Kylo responded. “I love him.”

“Cause believe me if you hurt--wait, what?” Phasma paused, processing Kylo’s final words.

“I love Eight-Seven,” Kylo stated louder. “I would never hurt him, intentionally.”

“Oh,” Phasma stated. She crossed her arms as she looked down at Kylo. “and how does FN-2187 feel about you?”

“He loves me too?”

“What’s with the uncertainty? I don’t like it.”

“He says, he loves me--I find it hard to believe sometimes.”

“I’m finding it hard to believe myself,” Phasma responded without pause.

“Join the club,” Kylo grumbled.

FN-2187 was her perfect, outstanding trooper. His progress since his cadet days and his promising future filled her up with pride. She didn’t want Kylo Ren to ruin that or for Snoke to find out and ruin it.

“If he loves you then he loves you.”

“What?” Kylo said as he looked up at Phasma.

“You should have faith and trust in your partner, Ren,” Phasma stated. “There should be no room for uncertainty--for doubt. If he says he loves you then believe him. Though I believe he’s too good for you.” 

“I know that,” Kylo huffs. “Just--I didn’t come here to get whatever this is--”

“Why are you here, Ren?”

“Hux,” Kylo grumbled. “Are you going to tell that insufferable cretin?” 

“Never crossed my mind. Your secret is safe with me, Ren.” Phasma stated. “Please, do be careful in the future.”

Kylo Ren moved to get up off the floor, thankful that this awkward conversation was over.

“Now, about your constant requests for FN-2187 to clean your room or perish--”

III. Attack on Starkiller

After setting the explosions and that awkward encounter with his son. He remembers that he was talking to his son and trying to convince him to come home. Han noticed that his son kept looking above him and not paying him any attention. He remembered when he turned to look behind him and saw nothing. When he turned to face his son again he found that his son had vanished.

Han and Chewbacca left the area, they didn’t want to be there when it went up in flames. They were heading back to the ship they managed to park in the forest.

Han paused, “wait--wasn’t that Finn just now?”

Chewbacca shrugged, he didn’t see anyone but Han was certain he just saw Finn running into the woods. Curiosity got the best of Han Solo and he followed after the former stormtrooper. The closer they got they could hear the signs of a fight, and Han recognized that sound. It’s been a while before he heard the buzz of two lightsabers engaged in combat.

They noticed Rey first lying face down in the cold ground, Chewbacca picked her up and carried her in his arms. She was just unconscious but thankfully still alive. Han turned his head as he heard shouting, and quickly they move to hide behind the trees as they moved towards the sounds of combat and disputes.

Han and Chewbacca froze as they both held their breath and they watched. 

Kylo Ren and Finn, formerly known as FN-2187, were fighting each other. Both Kylo and Finn were just staring at each other with lightsabers ignited but holding them to their sides. Han watched as Kylo’s face turned a dark red and his brows low as he glared at Finn.

“TRAITOR!!!” Kylo screamed, shaking with anger.

“Kylo I--”

“NO,” Kylo cut him off. “You left--”

“I left the Order not you!” Finn yelled quickly, his eyes stinging. “I’d never leave you.”

“Don’t lie to me, traitor!” Kylo spat, “you came back for that scavenger!”

Finn’s eyes soften, “I came back for you.”

Kylo shakes his head as he starts to take a step back, “liar!”

Finn took two steps forward and didn’t stop his advancements. “I love you, Kylo, and as crazy as it sounds it’s true.”

“No, no--”

“I left the Order with the intention of getting you out too,” Finn stated as he entered Kylo’s space. Kylo’s eyes were tearing up and doing his damn best to keep them from shedding. “This isn’t the way I’d originally planned it but I’m here.” Finn stated as he deactivated the lightsaber, wrapped his arms around Kylo’s torso, and laid his head against Kylo’s chest. “You can leave with me.”

“I--” Kylo’s voice breaks and he drops his saber in favor of holding Finn tightly. “I can’t go.”

“Yes, you can. No one is forcing you to stay,” Finn stated as he looked up at Kylo. “We’re stronger together, you know that.”

Kylo pressed his lips to Finn’s forehead before he gently raised his head and kissed him passionately. Han Solo was shocked, he knew that Finn was hiding something but he never expected it to be this!

Kylo pulled away slowly and spoke softly, “There is something I have to do and you make me strong enough to do it.”

“Kylo--” Finn called out as he felt Kylo’s warmth moving away.

“No matter where you go, I’ll find you,” Kylo stated.

Before Finn could respond, Kylo used his force speed and vanished. He was gone with the promise he’d come back.

“You better come back alive, asshole,” Finn muttered while looking down at the ground, holding his hands in fists so tight his nails were pressing into his skin.

Han put his hand on Chewbacca’s shoulder, they should at least a few minutes to give Finn some time alone. Finn stood quiet and still, besides the fact his body was shaking before he stopped and wiped at his face. Han nodded his head in Finn’s direction before the two walked out.

“Finn? Everything alright?” Han asked as he jogged over towards Finn. “We found Rey unconscious.”

“Is she okay?” Finn asked as he looked at Chewbacca carrying Rey.

“She’s just knocked out, she’ll come too,” Han responded as he looked at Finn’s face. His eyes were still red, “you okay?”

“Yea--”

“You sure?” Han asked again as he tilted his head and crossed his arm.

Finn sucked in his bottom lip as he turned his head to look away. He answered Han’s question by shaking his head.

“He’ll be okay,” Han stated and instantly gained Finn’s attention. “Ben’s stubborn with a head harder than phrik… he’ll come back. You just gotta keep havin’ hope.”

Finn felt heat rushing to his face and he stammered, “y-yo-you saw us?! Just now?!” 

Han nodded before he clapped his hand on Finn’s back, “now, let’s get off his ice rock before it blows with us on it.” 

IV. Force disturbance

Luke sat in his hut as he thought about recent events. He never expected to have two force sensitives seek him out and ask him to get back in the fight. The girl, she was the only one to ask for him to teach her, she was new to force. The boy, however, the area around him was much like Luke himself, he could tell the boy had deliberately removed himself from the force. Luke knew because he had done the same and he was certain of it when the boy was demonstrating lightsaber-wielding techniques to the girl.

He thought about it intently, the girl was drawn to the light, no doubt. She had found the hidden space for the sacred Jedi text. As for the boy, Luke watched as he stared at the cave, the source of the darkest energy on this planet. Luke watched him for quite some time wondering if the boy would go inside but he simply stayed out looking in. Luke had a lot to think about regarding these two souls.

Luke’s head snapped up, he felt something, a strong disturbance in the force. He squinted his brows before he rose from his seat to investigate the disturbance. It was raining outside his hut, Rey’s hut was closer to his and the lights were off. He walked by silently and when he peeked in he found her deep asleep.

“That leaves, Finn,” Luke muttered to himself.

Luke saw the hut Finn had been using, the lights were still on the inside. He hurried on quiet steps towards the light and the source of the disturbance. He could hear quiet voices the closer he got to the hut and the recognition of one voice made his blood go cold with fear. Even there was a moment of fear, it didn’t stop Luke from immediately entering the room.

“No!” Luke stopped in the doorway as his nephew glared at him. Luke saw his nephew standing over Finn, who was deep asleep. 

“Be quiet,” Kylo scoffed as he looked away from Luke to stare at Finn with--longing?!

Luke’s jaw dropped as he watched his nephew gently caress Finn’s face.

“It was a pain in the ass to get here--do not disturb my concentration,” Kylo warned his uncle. Kylo knelt down and pressed his lips against Finn’s forehead. Of course, Kylo’s lips went right through Finn, since Kylo wasn’t entirely here.

“Ben, what are you--”

“I just had to make sure that he was okay,” Kylo stated as he looked at Finn. He sighed as he stood up and looked at his uncle for the first time in years, “and to make sure he hadn’t killed you yet.”

Luke looked at Kylo in confusion and Kylo sighed. “He knows… everything. He’s important to me so I told him everything.” 

Silence hung between them and Luke was filled with regret. “About that night--”

“I don’t need your apology,” Kylo cut Luke off, harsh and cold. “Just next time we see each other, don’t try to kill me and I’ll do the same for you.”

Luke grin slightly, “so, when you said he’s important does that mean--”

“It means exactly what it implies, nothing less,” Kylo snapped. He turned quickly to look behind him. “I must go.”

Luke watched as Kylo looked down at Finn before he vanished without a trace. Luke looked at Finn and smiled before he turned around to leave. Kylo had found love and love with the force could go either way. It was Anakin Skywalker’s love that drove him to the darkside. Luke would just have to wait to see where their love will lead Kylo. 

V.The Price of Knowledge

Snoke noticed lately that his pupil was struggling with his pull against the light. He’d hope to rectify it by having his pupil slay his own father but the force had other plans. Snoke was disappointed in Kylo but he would further Kylo’s training by having him kill the girl instead. He could feel excitement like no other building up in him at the thought of watching Rey being killed by the person she trusts. She made the mistake of seeing good in him and that mistake would cost her life.

Snoke tapped into Kylo’s mind to feel that darkness lurking inside of him. He saw it all, every action that would lead to her immediate death. Then as fast as he could see the thought of Kylo killing, he saw other thoughts that were more intimate. Snoke dug deeper and saw quick flashes of Kylo with that traitor. Anger was boiling in him, this was it. It was his fault that his perfect pupil was tainted with the light.

“No!” Snoke yelled out when he finally realized who Kylo’s target actually was and by then it was too late. The lightsaber had severed his body and Snoke glared at Kylo in betrayal as one more final flash of memory of that traitor flashed through his mind. In other circumstances, Snoke would have been proud. His pupil surpassed him in great strength, but now instead of it being for more power and control, it was for love.

VI. Jealousy

It’s been months since Kylo Ren had left the First Order. He had come to the resistance but he hadn’t joined them. Kylo adamantly told his mother that there was a difference. Over time, everyone got used to Kylo simply being around. Many people called him the shadow as he simply took on the role. He followed Finn everywhere, from morning till night. If you were to encounter Finn then Kylo would be somewhere lurking around. Finn didn’t seem to mind, he was actually the only one that was super happy about Kylo’s arrival.

Finn and Kylo were now in the maintenance wing, there was a shipment that came in for Rose and Finn had the time to bring it down to her. Kylo didn’t like it so he came with Finn--Kylo never liked the idea of Rose and Finn doing anything together. He saw her kiss Finn and he wanted to remove her lips from her face. He didn’t because she was one of Finn’s new so-called friends but if she tried it again he wouldn’t hesitate.

“I can feel you sulking, you know?” Finn asked as he glanced back at Kylo over his shoulder.

Kylo grunted in response as Finn heaved the box on top of Rose’s work table, “looks like Rose isn’t around.”

No one was around, which was new for this time of day. “She should just leave for good,” Kylo mumbled under his breath but Finn still heard it.

Finn sighed as he put his hands on his hips, “what’s with you and Rose?”

“Nothing,” Kylo responded only to gain a pointed look from Finn.

“You haven’t liked Rose since the moment you met her,” Finn stated.

“Not like she was a fan of me either,” Kylo grumbled.

“I’m not going to know what’s going on if you don’t tell me.”

Kylo clicked his tongue, “I saw when she--when she--”

“When she?”

“Kissed you! Okay, I saw when she kissed you!”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, Oh.” Kylo mocked as he crossed his arms. “I didn’t like it, you have no idea how frustrated I was watching that. You’re mine, Finn--all mine. I mean, how would you feel if I dunno, kissed Rey or Po--ugh-Poe?”

“I would be pretty upset too,” Finn stated. “Though it would be funny to see.” Finn knew that Kylo had good relationships with none of his friends but he knew Kylo was trying and that said enough.

Kylo scoffed.

“I didn’t tell you because I turned her down,” Finn explained. “I didn’t see a reason to bring it up either because you’re the only person I want, Kylo.” Finn surprised them both as he grabbed the front of Kylo’s robe and pulled him down to his height, “I gave all of me to you--just like you gave all of yourself to me.”

Kylo’s small smirk spread into a small smile, “that we did.”

“But seeing you jealous is a bit of turn on,” Finn responded.

Kylo smirked, “who's jealous?”

He didn’t give Finn a chance to respond as he claimed Finn’s lips in a heated kiss as their bodies pressed close together.

That’s what Rose walked into but from her eyes, she thought Kylo was forcing himself on Finn. There was no way Finn would ever consent to kiss that man. Sure, Finn was nice to him, nicer than everyone else but it was Finn. She never thought of it being anything more just Finn being sympathetic. Finn putting himself in Kylo’s shoes, they both had defected from the Order. Would the resistance have trusted Finn knowing that? Probably not but no one trusts Kylo Ren. Finn was putting himself in Kylo’s shoes, being nice, being a friend and here Kylo was taking advantage of that by putting his tongue in Finn’s mouth.

Rose didn’t hesitate and she took out her taser, setting it on the highest possible voltage that wouldn’t kill him before she gave Kylo an intense shock running through his body.

Finn felt the buzz against his lips and he heard Kylo gasp out in pain before their lips separated. Finn’s eyes widened in confusion and horror as he saw the blue shock run over Kylo’s body before it was gone and he passed out.

“Kylo!” Finn called out as he caught the man, and did his best to hold his slump body.

“Finn are you alright?”

“Rose?!” Finn looked between Rose and the currently unconscious Kylo. “Did you--”

“Yeah, I did! He was forcing himself on you,” Rose sneered. “He might have left the Order but this guy is still bantha scum.”

Finn sighed, “Rose, no--he wasn’t forcing me.”

“That’s what he made you think--he’s a force user and darksider whatever the kriff he called it. I wouldn’t put it past him.”

“He wouldn’t do that to me, Rose.”

Rose opened her mouth but was soon rendered speechless when Finn spoke his next words. “He’s my partner.”

“Wh-wha-what?!” Rose stammered.

Finn told her that he wasn’t interested in women when he let her down. Sure it hurt at first but she came around--this was Finn, her friend. She thought she would help get Poe and Finn together. Everyone on base was waiting for the day Finn would go around wearing  _ that _ necklace--the necklace Poe wore that was symbolized more than just an old ring on a chain.

“Are you serious?” Rose asked, “this is the guy you’re with? I mean Finn you can do much better.”

Finn wasn’t looking at Rose, he was gently shaking Kylo’s body. “I love him, Rose,” Finn responded. It was direct and unwavering. “Hard as it might be to believe, but he’s important to me. I’ll never let him go.”

“How long?”

“Two--”

“Days? Weeks? Mo--”

“Years. It’s been over two years now,” Finn stated as he started to gently pat at Kylo’s face.

Kylo groaned as his eyes opened up and he winced.

“Kylo! You’re awake,” Finn stated smiling. “How do you feel?”

“I can't feel my tongue,” Kylo winced as he went to stand up on unsteady legs. Kylo used Finn as support as he glared at Rose, “what’s wrong with you? You coulda killed--”

“Not like you haven’t killed anyone before,” Rose huffed.

Finn sighed, “C’mon guys, can’t we just get along.” Finn looked between the two and knew this was going to take some time. “For me? Rose? Kylo?”

Kylo looked down at Finn’s pleading gaze and immediately cave, “fine,” he grumbled. “I forgive you, Rose.”

“I wasn’t asking for forgiveness,” Rose responded.

“Rose,” Finn called out, giving her that look. “I know you two can get along.”

Rose eventually caved, “fine! I’m sorry Kylo.”

“Apology accpect--”

“But if you ever hurt Finn, I’ll make sure the next time I tase you that you’ll lose feeling in more places than just your tongue.” Rose turned to look at Finn and gave him a soft smile, “I’ll try to get along with him for you.”

“Thanks, Rose, I’m going to take him to see a medic,” Finn stated before he assisted Kylo as they walked away. 

“Is my tongue still there?” Kylo stated as he pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth. He couldn’t feel it at all.

“Your tongue is fine, just numb is all,” Finn responded.

“Good, I know how much you enjoy my tongue,” Kylo responded causing Finn to choke.

VII. A New Hope

Leia was surprised to walk in her accommodations on base to find her son rustling about in cabinets. Many cabinets were left open, dresser drawers were open and some were even on the floor.

“Ben?”

Kylo glanced behind him and his eyes widened when he saw Leia, “good! You’re back!”

“What are you looking for?”

“The ring,” Kylo stated as he continued rummaging in boxes that hadn’t been touched in months.

“Ring?” 

“Yeah, you know,  _ that _ ring. The ring grandfather gave grandmother--you still have it don't you?” 

“Yes, I still have it,” Leia was surprised at how fast Kylo turned around.

“Where is it? I need it, may i have it… please.”

Han told her that their son had someone important in his life now. She did press for more information on who the special individual that their son cared for so much. Han wouldn’t tell her and said she would have to figure it out by herself. It was hard at first since everyone in the resistance avoided all contact with Kylo when he arrived. But she knew her son, and after a few seconds of close observations she had a very strong idea about who it was.

“I can’t give it to you now,” Leia stated as she moved to her wet bar to pour herself a drink.

“And why not?” Kylo huffed as he followed after her. “You said it was mine once I found the person that I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

Leia smiled knowingly, “yes, I remember, Ben. I can’t give it to you because I sent it to have it resized. I have a feeling it’s a bit too small for Finn’s fingers.”

Kylo choked, “wait! You knew?”

“Your father saw you two on Starkiller,” Leia admitted, gaining Kylo’s immediate flushed face. “Figuring it out was pretty easy, I mean have you seen the way you look at Finn? Have you seen the way Finn looks at you? How you look at each other when you think no one else is looking?” 

Kylo felt his face on fire, he cleared his throat as he turned to look away. “Well, uh, just let me know when the ring’s back okay?”

Leia reached out and grabbed Kylo’s hand. “I’m happy for you, for the both of you,” Leia said as she brushed a lock of Kylo’s hair beyond his ear. 

“Thanks, ma,” Kylo said as he gave Leia a smile that was unrestrained. “He makes me feel like the luckiest piece of bantha shit in the galaxy.”

Leia snorted, “but on another serious note, I hate that I have to remind you that storage closets are not your personal love shacks.” Kylo’s face turned a deep red and he moved quickly and Leia chased after him. “I don’t want to think about what bodily fluids of yours could have contaminated our resources--you have personal accommodations so use it!” Leia shouted after Kylo as he ran out of her room. “We can give you two a room together need be!”   
  


VIII. Lessons

Finn climbed out of the X-wing and landed on the ground. Poe was standing near with a cup of caf in his hands.

“You’re gettin’ much better buddy,” Poe responded and then yawn. The only time they could have Finn’s pilot lessons was early in the morning.

“Yeah, that’s because I have a good teacher,” Finn responded as he gently hit Poe on the back.

“I think there are just a few things we gotta work on now,” Poe stated. 

As Poe and Finn talk about his future piloting lessons and areas he can improve, they came across Kylo in the hangar bay. His back was turned against them and Poe stood there as he watched Finn run towards Kylo and wrap his arms around Kylo’s torso.

“You’re up early.”

Kylo grunts in response as he pats Finn’s arm, “I offered to teach you how to fly but you let Dameron teach you?” 

Finn sighed, he smiled slightly as he let go of Kylo. He walked in front to meet his gaze, “Poe’s my friend--”

“Yeah, and I’m--”

“You’re my man,” Finn stated loudly.

Poe happened to have been drinking his caf at the time. Hearing Finn declaring such a suggestive thing made him spit out his coffee. All over Kylo.

Kylo took a deep breath as Finn quickly checked his pockets for any type of cloth. “Breathe, Kylo, breathe,” Finn repeated frantically to keep his volatile partner as calm as possible.

“With Poe, I can pay attention but... you’re distracting,” Finn explained as he wiped the coffee off of Kylo’s face. 

“Well, uh,” Kylo fumbled over his words.

“Wait-- hold up, Finn. You and Kylo are--is he the one you told me about?”

Finn told Poe about Kylo, without mentioning his name. He was worried to leave the Order because he would be leaving his lover behind.

Finn nodded, and Kylo spoke, “you got a problem with that, Dameron?”

“Noo!” Poe stated while shaking his head and holding up his hands. He noticed how Finn nudged Kylo in his side resulting in Kylo dropping his scowling ‘I'll-kill-you’ stare. Poe smirked as he dropped his arms, “Ahh, so he’s got you whipped good, Kylo.”

“I’ll show you who's whipped!” Kylo practically growled as he continued to glare at Poe.

Finn grinned as he grabbed Kylo’s hand, “he’s sprung--he won’t admit it but he’s got it bad.”

IX.Late for the party

They were all gathered for lunch today since Rey and Luke had returned from Rey’s training. Finn was glad that Rey was finally back--she had been gone for months now. Rey was hesitant to leave especially now that Kylo Ren was back; however, Luke assured her that everything would be just fine. 

It seemed in her absence that more and more people have opened up to Kylo. She wouldn’t say that Rose and Poe were Kylo’s best friends now but they were nicer to him. She blinked rapidly as she watched Kylo lean over and kissed Finn on the cheek. Wait--what?! Kylo just kissed Finn?! Was she seeing things? She looked around the table and everyone was continuing as if it didn’t happen. She turned back towards Finn and Kylo and her jaw dropped as she saw Finn kiss him back--on the lips. It was short and quick but she could not have been the only one seeing this.

“What the kriffin’ force is going on here,” Rey said aloud.

“What’s wrong, Rey?” 

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong?!” Rey stated as she quickly stood up. “Kylo just kissed Finn and Finn kissed him back! And you all,” Rey said as she looked at everyone around the table, “aren’t surprised?! Why am I the only one shocked?!”

“Rey… I thought you knew that Kylo and I were together,” Finn stated. “You were there when Han found out.”

Han nodded, “that’s right--she was.”

Chewbacca responded loudly. “Oh, I remember now,” Han nodded, “she was still unconscious.”

“Wait--so all of you knew?!”

Everyone nodded around the table and Rey was surprised that even Luke knew. “How did you know before me?”

“Honestly, Rey,” Luke sighed as he pushed his hair back. “It’s not like Ben was ever being all hush-hush about it.”

“Well, this is a lot better than when Rose tased me and Dameron spit coffee all over me,” Kylo mumbled as he sat there with a scowl. Kylo moved and pulled on the necklace around Finn’s neck, he looked up at Rey, “but Finn’s mine and I’m his.”

Rey saw the ring around the chain and her eyes widened before she grinned wildly. She sat down smiling, “okay.”

“Okay?”

“As long as you’re happy Finn then I’m happy for you,” Rey stated. She looked at Kylo and her smile vanished, “but if you  _ ever _ hurt him--I’ll do much more than tase you and spit caf at you.”

Kylo clicked his tongue then grumbled as he looked down, “welcome to the kriffin’ club.” Even Kylo could never forgive himself if he let something tragic happen to Finn.

“Hey,” Finn called out as he moved into Kylo’s vision. He gently titled Kylo’s face up and smiled, “as long as you and I have hope then we’re going to be okay.”

Kylo smirked, “oh, we’ll be better than just okay.” Kylo moved in quickly and claimed Finn’s lips in a deeper kiss--he didn’t care that others were around.

“Okay, that’s going to take some time to get used to seeing,” Rey stated as she stood up. 

“Good thing, it’s time for training,” Luke stated, “join us later, Ben.”

“Get a room why don’t you!” Poe shouted at them, teasing as he stood up from the table with Rose.

“And please not a supply closet,” Rose added in her teasing.

Kylo didn’t waste any time as he flipped them off while still keeping their lips busy. 

Leia covered her face with her hand as she sighed. Her comms started beeping and she quickly answered, “I’m on my way,” Leia stated, using that as her reason to not watch her son devour Finn’s mouth and tongue. Chewbacca was right behind her--he has seen more human makeout sessions than he has ever wanted too.

Kylo finally pulled away leaving Finn winded and gasping for breath and much more after that kiss.

“Finally, we’re alone,” Kylo stated softly.

Han cleared his throat and Kylo looked up at him as Finn turned around hiding his face. “You’re still here?”

“Here,” Lando stated as he pulled something out of his pocket. Kylo reached out and he scoffed as he watched the long pack of condoms land in his hand. “Stay safe, son,” Han started with a smirk before he put his hands in his pockets and walked away while whistling.

Finn saw the long trail of condoms, “why did he give us so many?”

Kylo smirked as he looked over each condom, “hey, he gave us flavored ones too.”

Finn wiped his hand over his face before he glanced over, “any berry flavored ones?” 

Kylo held up the part of the pack so Finn could see it. There were berry flavored ones, a lot of berry-flavored ones. “You’re off for the next few days right?”

Finn nodded as he felt the heat rising in his face, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Good,” Kylo stated as he used the force to fold the condoms up and tuck them in his robe. He stood up and picked Finn up, throwing him over his shoulder, “You’re gonna need it.” 

Before Finn knew it, Kylo had used his force speed to get them to their room as quickly as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this and at first, I wasn't sure if I should share it but I decided to share it. I couldn't think of a title for this work so if you think of something feel free to give me suggestions! (that's completely up to you btw)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this work! Thanks for reading!
> 
> always,  
> SN 
> 
> P.S Oh yeah, phrik is like the most indestructible material in star wars universe!


End file.
